Doctor Who: The Secrets of Innsmouth
by eliasbloodmoon
Summary: Tracking down a powerful signal, a run in with a thief sends the Doctor on a quest to stop a powerful alien in 1926 America. A crossover between Doctor Who and the Call of Cthulhu RPG, based off of the works of HP Lovecraft.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor rubbed his cold hands together. He never was a big fan of the east coast of the US, especially in the winter. Sure it wasn't as cold as other places on Earth, but something about it rubbed him the wrong way. But here he was. Something about this spot called to him. He looked at his scanners again with a glare. The readings gave something faint, but the piece of junk wouldn't pinpoint it. He should get around to repairing it sometime…

There was a reading around here in the year 1925, with only two towns that were possible spots. The first was Arkham, Massachusetts. It was a small college town, a suburb of Boston, with a library that specialized in English majors and archaeology. This place was filled with ancient legends and lore.

The second was a small fishing village just a few miles to the northeast called Innsmouth. Probably not the center of the kind of activity he was detecting. But all he could do is wait at the most suspicious place in the city. And what would be the perfect place to wait but outside a place called the Silver Twilight Lodge, home of the Cult of the Silver Twilight.

He walked out of the TARDIS and looked at the tall building on the hill. The building looked nice. A bit of a menacing hint to it but still, he liked it. He started walking up the stairs, slowly making his way up to the door. Suddenly there was a series of bangs and the sound of glass shattering. The Doctor looked up to see a female figure with an object in her hand crouched on the ground below a window which had been shattered on the second floor. Figures with guns were looking out the window. Some were running back inside, probably towards the stairs.

The Doctor was still in his head trying to comprehend the situation when he saw the girl run by him. She stopped for a second when she reached The Doctor, "Hello there sir. Those people are angry at me and have guns. You might want to start running." The young British woman said. The Doctor quickly followed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor kept pace with the woman until they reached the bottom of the stairs. The woman stopped and looked before speaking, "I wasn't planning on getting caught… Do you have a car? Something that can get us out of here?" She asked, an edge of panic in her voice as she took another glance behind them.

"Ummm…" The Doctor debated over letting the girl into the TARDIS before concluding that it would be best to save her life, "There's that blue box." He calmly pointed at the box. The woman turned towards it and started running towards it, but stopped after a few steps.

"Where did that police box come from and how is that transportation?" Shock covered her face. The Doctor grabbed her arm and started running towards the TARDIS.

"Just trust me on this. I'll get us somewhere safe." He blurted as he burst through the door. He yanked the woman inside before shutting the door and locking it. He sprinted over to the controls and mashed them. Within seconds the TARDIS was on the move.

"Okay then, if my calculations are correct we should be halfway across town in about six hours," The Doctor flicked the last of his controls before turning to the woman, "Okay, so, if you don't mind me asking, who are you and what exactly have I been dragged into?" For once he was able to get a good look at the girl. She had curly red hair going down to her shoulders and green eyes. She looked to be in her late teens, early twenties. She was dressed in a traditional black tux with white shirt, and her cummerbund was purple, as was the inside of the tux jacket. She also wore a top hat with a purple band and a purple cape.

"Sorry about that," She said as she took off her hat, "My name is Sori. Sori C. Erie. I've been doing some…" She tapped her finger on her chin as she thought, "Paranormal investigating. I decided I could get something useful from the secret society up in the house."

"You know, it's probably not the smartest thing to mess with a cult," The Doctor said, a genuinely terrified look on his face, "I've seen plenty of things in my life that are terrifying. I've seen monsters that possess you through your drinking water, monsters that possess you by repeating what you say until you're repeating it…But there is just something about angry cult members that puts them pretty high up on the, "Scariest thing in the entire universe," list."

"Maybe it's the fact that they are pretty much normal people gone mad that now want to willingly bring about the destruction of themselves and their fellow man...no mind control involved at all." Sori said. The Doctor thought for a moment.

"That's probably it." He said, "But on to more important things. About whatever you stole…" He reached out for it. Sori quickly turned the object away from him.

"Not so fast!" She yelled, "We've only just met. I don't give gifts on the first date," She said with a smirk, "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor. I'm a time travelling alien. Now let me see the object." The Doctor explained as he stuck his hand out again. Sori turned to him and handed him the object. He put his glasses on, leaned against one of the railings and looked at the object. It was a statue. The figure on it was a human with dragon wings and an octopus-like face. On the base were strange symbols from a language no human could understand.

"You know, you're taking this amazingly well for a human." The Doctor said. Sori chuckled.

"I don't really believe it right now actually. You're just crazy," She walked over to the railing and leaned against it, "What can you tell me about that thing?"

"Well, Ms. Sori C. Erie…" There was a moment of silence, "Sorcery! That's a stage name isn't it? What's your real name?" Sori sighed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," She waved her hand to usher him on, "But about the statue?"

"Ah yes!" The Doctor looked back at the statue, "This is a statue of an alien creature known as Cthulhu. Here on the base is an alien language that reads, "In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming." He is a major religious figure with some cults here on Earth. His two underlings are Dagon and Hydra. R'lyeh is…"

"Did you say Dagon?" Sori gasped.

"Yes…Why?"

"There is a nearby town where a cult called the Esoteric Order of Dagon resides." The Doctor took his glasses off and looked over at Sori, his eyes narrowed in a look that captured the seriousness of the situation.

"What town?"

"Innsmouth." Sori had to force out. She looked as scared as a young child who had just said the third Bloody Mary in the bathroom. The Doctor chuckled as he shook his head.

"Okay then!" He said as he walked over to the control panel, "We'll be landing soon. Then we'll go and see if anything important happened in Innsmouth the night we left." There was a lurch as the TARDIS finally landed. With that The Doctor walked out the door with Sori right behind him. She stopped the moment she stepped outside.

"Doctor… It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside… And we've moved using a police box." Sori was flabbergasted.

"Yes it is, and yes we have." The Doctor said as he continued walking down the street.

Sori rushed after The Doctor as he calmly walked down the street, "What makes you think that Innsmouth has anything to do with this?" The Doctor stopped and pointed at the TARDIS.

"I have some scanners in there that were detecting some major alien activity in the area. It was either here in Arkham or over in Innsmouth. I assumed that this place would be more important than some fishing village. But now that you mentioned Dagon the city sparked my interest," The Doctor walked to the corner where a newspaper boy stood, "Hey Sori, you have a quarter I could borrow?" Sori began fishing through the many pockets of her magician's coat until she produced a coin.

"Here you go Doctor." She flipped the coin into the air and The Doctor caught it. He handed it to the paper boy and got a newspaper in return.

"Okay then, let's see what we have here," The Doctor said as he pulled his glasses out of his pocket and slipped them on. He skimmed headlines and articles until one caught his eye, "Here we are. Store employee goes missing. Innsmouth grocery manager vanishes. Brian Burnham, manager of the First National Grocery Store in Innsmouth was reported missing yesterday by his employer, regional manager Arthur Anderson of Arkham. Burnham, 18, was scheduled to meet with Anderson at the Innsmouth store at seven thirty PM last evening, around closing time. Upon entering the store, Mr. Anderson found the premises unlocked, unoccupied, and the till emptied. After assuring himself that the youth was not inside the store, Anderson returned to Arkham police who in turn notified the Massachusetts State Police. The State Police have not yet released a statement." The Doctor glanced over at Sori, who was leaning on his shoulder to look at the paper.

"So, is this what you were looking for?" Sori asked, her eyebrow raised. The Doctor shook his head.

"I can't be sure," He folded up the newspaper and stuck it in his jacket, "Tell me everything you know about Innsmouth." Sori's hands clasped together and she looked to the side, getting that same Bloody Mary look.

"I just know the legends," Sori shook her head, "Innsmouth is somewhat of an… unpleasant place." The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sori, trust me. It's my job to solve problems. Tell me what's wrong with Innsmouth." The two locked eyes. Something about The Doctor comforted Sori, and the color began to come back to her face.

"Innsmouth is a small fishing village to the northeast of here," She explained, "People from there are generally unfriendly. Most people tend to ignore the village as best as they can. The people there have a certain look about them. Their eyes are big and they hardly ever blink. Some of them also have a bad skin condition, making them somewhat scaly. Most people claim it down to inbreeding bringing out bad traits, but some kooks think that it could be something more sinister." The Doctor himself went pale as she spoke.

"Scaly skin you say?" His eyes began to darken as he slowly came to the possible truth, "I believe this cult is deeper involved then we think." He said as he began to walk, quicker than normal, back to the TARDIS. Sori caught up with him and fast walked with him.

"So, we're going to Innsmouth now… I guess?" She asked. The Doctor walked up to the door to the TARDIS, stuck the key in, and turned back to Sori.

"Sorry, Sori, but I'm going alone." He said, blocking the door with his body. Sori glared at him, her fists clenched.

"But… but I was the one that got you the lead!" She yelled. The Doctor sighed.

"Yes, and I thank you for that, but this is very dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt," He said sympathetically, "I'm sorry." He turned and walked into the TARDIS.

"Elizabeth Taika." He heard from behind him. The Doctor looked behind him, confused.

"What?"

"Elizabeth Taika," Sori said, "That's my real name. I have my own reasons for going to Innsmouth, so please, Doctor, let me come." Tears began to form in her eyes. The Doctor turned around, and sighed.

"Shut the door on your way in."


End file.
